<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Korvaan kuiskuteltua by Beelsebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094711">Korvaan kuiskuteltua</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt'>Beelsebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Suomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Harry veti kirjan lähemmäs. Hän oli nähnyt leikkeet ennenkin, mutta vain kerran, vuosia sitten.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Korvaan kuiskuteltua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kirjoitettu 2011. Yllättäen ei kuulu yhteenkään lukuisista Rarry-sarjoistani.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!</p>
<hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron selasi sylissään lepäävää leikekirjaa pieni hymy huulillaan. Hän oli niin uppoutunut ajatuksiinsa, ettei huomannut Harryn saapumista ennen kuin tämä istui hänen viereensä ja kiersi kätensä hänen harteilleen.</p>
<p>"Mitäs puuhailet?" Harry kysyi leppoisasti ja painoi pienen suukon Ronin poskelle.</p>
<p>"Muistelen", Ron vastasi ja vilkaisi Harrya. Sitten hän osoitti kirjaa. "Katso."</p>
<p>Harry veti kirjan lähemmäs. Hän oli nähnyt leikkeet ennenkin, mutta vain kerran, vuosia sitten. Häntä nolotti katsoa leikkeitä omasta elämästään, mutta Ronille ne olivat tärkeitä.</p>
<p>Ronin osoittama artikkeli kertoi kolmivelhoturnajaisista, ja keskellä tekstiä oli suuri, mustavalkoinen valokuva, jossa hän itse seisoi juhlakaavussaan, Parvati käsikynkässään. Heidän vieressään vaihtoivat jalkaa muut ottelijat pareineen, mutta Harry näki vain Ronin, joka seisoi miltei hänen takanaan erottuen selkeästi muusta väkijoukosta, päätä pidempänä häntä itseään.</p>
<p>"Sinä kysyit Fleuria pariksesi tanssiaisiin", Harry mutisi ja vilkaisi Ronia.</p>
<p>"Ja sinä Chota ", Ron vastasi.</p>
<p>"Joo, niin kysyin", Harry hymähti.</p>
<p>"Halusin jo silloin, että olisit kysynyt minua", Ron sanoi huokaisten.</p>
<p>"Pötyä", Harry tuhahti. "Sinä olit tajuttoman mustasukkainen Hermionesta, enkä minä nähnyt muita kuin Chon."</p>
<p>Ron huokaisi jälleen. "Silti."</p>
<p>"Luultavasti ilta olisi onnistunut paremmin, jos olisimme oikeasti menneet yhdessä. Paitsi että olisit taatusti tallonut varpaani muusiksi tanssin aikana", Harry letkautti.</p>
<p>"Enkä!" Ron puuskahti ja näytti vihdoin heräävän nostalgisesta olotilastaan. "Minä olen parempi tanssimaan kuin sinä, aivan taatusti olen!"</p>
<p>Harry virnisti. Tätä hän oli odottanutkin. Hän osoitti taikasauvallaan levysoitinta ja nousi ylös. Sitten hän kumarsi suureellisesti Ronille ja ojensi hänelle kätensä.</p>
<p>"Arvon herra, saanko tämän tanssin?"</p>
<p>Ron tuhahti ja pyöritteli silmiään, mutta tarttui kuitenkin Harryn käteen ja nousi ylös. Hän kietoi kätensä Harryn ympärille ja laski leukansa tämän olalle. He pyörivät yhteen liimautuneina omassa olohuoneessaan haikean melodian tahdissa, ja Harry lauloi hiljaisella, epävireisellä äänellä laulun sanoja vasten Ronin kaulaa.</p>
<p>"Mistä tässä lauletaan?" Ron kysyi. Hän ei osannut ranskaa.</p>
<p>"Suihinotosta", Harry sanoi vakavalla äänellä, ja Ron purskahti nauruun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>